Dylan Atlas
| headers = True | image = NoPicAvailable.png | width = | caption = | card = | en_name = | en_manga_name = | en_anime_name = | ja_trans_name = Takeru Eizan | other_names = | hide_nicknames = | nicknames = | ja_name = | romaji_name = | ko_name = | hanja_name = | ko_rr_name = | ko_trans_name = | ar_name = | fil_name = | fr_name = | de_name = | el_name = | it_name = | pt_name = | es_name = | th_name = | birthdate = | deathdate = | age = 12-15 (Original Series) 16-18 (GX Series) 19-21 (5d series) | height = 167 cm (Original Series) 174 cm (GX Series) 177 cm (5d's series) | weight = | gender = Male | blood_type = A | favorite_food = | least_favorite_food = | relatives = | dimension = | royal_title = | house = | reign = | millennium_item = | predecessor = | successor = | occupation = | organization = | previous_occupation = | previous_organization = | gang = | previous_gang = | school = | dormitory = | duels = | games = | tournament1 = | result1 = | tournament2 = | result2 = | tournament3 = | result3 = | tournament4 = | result4 = | tournament5 = | result5 = | tournament6 = | result6 = | tournament7 = | result7 = | team = | deck = Heavenly Demon | anime_deck = | manga_deck = | hide_video_game_decks = | fmr_deck = | dor_deck = | ntr_deck = | wc4_deck = | wc6_deck = | wc08_deck = | wc09_deck = | wc10_deck = | wc11_deck = | gx02_deck = | gx04_deck = | gx06_deck = | tf04_deck = | tf05_deck = | tf06_deck = | gx03_deck = | ydt1_deck = | bam_deck = | zdc1_deck = | md_deck = | dar_deck = | duli_deck = | deck_master = | deck_leader = | deck_cost = | manga_debut = | anime_debut = | book_debut = | video_game_debut = | events = | hide_appearances = | appears_in_manga = | appears_in_anime = | appears_in_books = | appears_in_video_games = | appears_in_gb = | appears_in_gbc = | appears_in_gba = | appears_in_gamecube = | appears_in_nds = | appears_in_wii = | appears_in_3ds = | appears_in_pc = | appears_in_ps = | appears_in_ps2 = | appears_in_psp = | appears_in_xbox = | appears_in_mobile = | appears_in_other = | en_voice = Craig Blair | ja_voice = Yuichi Nakamura | ar_voice = | fr_voice = | de_voice = | el_voice = | it_voice = | pt_voice = | es_voice = }} Dylan Atlas known as Takeru Eizan in the Japanese Version is one of the main characters in Duel Monsters and a Friend of Leo Adam and one of his Former Rivals. Design Appearance Personality Dylan is an arrogant and serious young man and extremely uptight person. He rather is emotional and hot-headed and is extremely reluctant to admit to any mistakes he might have committed. He has always been a smug individual since he was young However, He still cared about his Friends and share closed friendship Leo and remembers fondly of the time when they duel together Dylan took a darker turn when He was badly defeated by Conner He becomes a much more ruthless individual after entering in slump from his loss against Conner and suffering a number of losses this cause him to decide to betrayed Leo and took his Stardust Dragon after he won against him and became similar to Seto Kaiba Dylan have become somewhat cold-hearted, and often acts as an anti-hero. Abilities Etymology Biography Relationships Other appearances Deck Dylan uses a Power Deck centered around Synchro Summoning his "Red Dragon Archfiend". Due to his personality, Dylan centres a lot of his tactics around two of his signature cards Helius and "Red Dragon Archfiend", supporting it with cards such as "Lineage of Destruction" and "Crimson Fire". Dylan also utilized Heavenly Demon Monsters Deck which compose many type monster similar to Leo's Mythical Monster Deck this Mostly have Light type Monster but also possess several Dark type monster Duels Trivia References Notes Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male